chexquestfandomcom-20200214-history
E1M5: Caverns of Bazoik (Chex Quest)
The Caverns is the last stop in Chex Quest. Walkthrough You start out in an enclosed room. Equip your Zorch Propulsor (press 5) and open the door. Turn left into a big hole in the wall. Get the Super Bootspork and go out the other end. From behind the big mass of floor, fire your propulsor at on-coming Flemoids. Go on into the caverns. You will find three places to go. Zorch the Flemoids you see out of the one on the right, then head to the left path. At some point a whole bunch of Flemoids teleport to you. There are Commonus, Bipedicus and one Cycloptis. Zorch them all and go on. It happens twice on this path. You will find a wall with some lights on it. It's a secret area. Zorch the armored Bipedicus inside and get the goodies. If you want to end the level fast, a secret door is in the corner. Otherwise, go back onto the main path and go forward some more. At some point, you will reach a big opening. Stay inside the path and the wall to your left is actually a door with some ammo in it. Equip your zorch propulsor again and Zorch the two Bipedicus on the far end of the room. Go around on the ledge to get the yellow key. Down in the pit are 5 Cyclopti. Zorch them with your Large Zorcher (press 3) then jump down in to the pit. There are two teleporters in the pit. The teleporter on the north side of the pillar will teleport you back up to the ledge (Use this in case you missed the yellow key.). The teleporter on the south side will teleport you to another area with a narrow passage leading to the blue key. Zorch the flemoids in the passage and take the blue key. Go back through the teleporter and you find yourself back near the beginning of the level at the point where the main area forks into three passages. Zorch all the Flemoids if any, then take the middle path to the blue door. Blue and Yellow Doors When you enter, you see the yellow door. Go inside there to get the red key. Go back out through the other door and Zorch the armored Bipedicus and the two Cycloptis. Don't go out the blue door yet. The lights that stick out is a door, too. Inside is several items and a teleporter. Go back out the blue door and turn right onto a slime river. Follow it until you get to a door. Red Door Open the door and get the slimeproof suit. Jump down and open the next door and go into a teleporter teleporting you onto the slime river again. You find yourself in front of a door. Open it and go in the teleporter. It teleports you on a slime pond with a slime fountain and a Zorchpak. Get the Zorchpak and go straight into a slime river. Zorch the Flemoids and go to the opening. Zorch all Flemoids as you go down the path to get to the final room. When you're there, there should be a big jump onto a room filled with armored Bipedicus. Zorch them all and go into the slime-fall. Inside are tons more armored Bipedicus with a super chex armor. Zorch them all, get the armor, and get out. All the lights in the big room and one of the "Chex Bazoik" walls are secret areas. When done, zorch the Flembrane and rescue all the prisoners to win the game. The Flembrane is replaced with slime pillars in The Ultimate Chex Quest. (Beware that the Flembrane launches slime balls. If you are too far to either side, the Flembrane cannot hit you.) Secrets #The light in the 1st path is a door. #Inside that door is another door in the corner that is a stream leading to a water. It takes you to the final room in CQ. #The big hole in the wall on the left where you start has a Super Bootspork. #The wall that has ammo inside at the end of the 1st path. #The light inside the blue door has some stuff in it. #All the lights in the final room. #The "Chex Bazoik" Wall in the final room has a bunch of water in it. Variations Chex Quest 3 *In the areas where flemoids normally teleport in to surprise the player, the flemoids wander in through the walls instead, and the player can access the rooms they are hiding in. The Ultimate Chex Quest *The large pit with the yellow key has no cyclopti in it when the player first enters the room. When the player jumps or falls into the pit, five larvae (equivalent to the cycloptis) emerge from holes in the walls and attack the player. *In the area beyond the blue door, some of the cyclopti have been replaced with larvae. *The flembrane does not appear in the level, and has been replaced by several slime pillars. The pillars can be zorched away, clearing the path to the hostages. Gameplay Statistics Map data Things 1E1M5